


Secret Love

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione has to keep her relationship a secret.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for HHRollADrabble April and I got Harry/Secret Relationship. I came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione grinned at the necklace her secret love owled her. It was in the shape of a dragon dice necklace. She read the note seeing that he had placed a protection charm over it to protect her from different commands.

Harry also instructed that if anyone touches the necklace other than him or her, they would be unkempt. Hermione stifled a giggle, then smiled wickedly; when he wrote some additional information for her to use.

"Hmmm…if I use these herbs, they will eradicate the pest I have problems within the garden." She stroked Crookshanks noticing how loudly he was purring.

He then commanded Hermione to disintegrate the note from prying eyes. If anyone found out their secret relationship, she would be leverage for his enemies.


End file.
